


Beachfront Pining

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Day, Daichi is oblivious, Iwaizumi and Daichi brotp, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Daichi and his friends take on the beach.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 33
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	Beachfront Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Daichi Summer Love Fest 2020
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Summer was heating up. It was bound to happen as mid July was approaching. This heat was going to be too much to handle. Today was recorded to be a record high, and Daichi knew exactly what would make the day better. A quick text to Suga asking if he wanted to go to the beach, and Daichi was getting ready to spend the day with the person he has had a crush on since the first day of first year. Putting on his blue swimming trunks with pineapples decorating them. He got them as a present from Suga, who thought “he’d look adorable in them”. Since then he has only worn those to swim in. He didn’t realize how tight they would be this year, it’s almost like he can hear Oikawa calling him Thigh-chi in his head. Throwing on a loose white t-shirt and hat he headed out the door towards Suga’s house. 

When he got to Suga’s house he saw a sight that made him question everything. The sight’s name, Oikawa Tooru. Seeing the former Seijoh captain hugging his best friend made Daichi’s stomach turn. He wasn’t ready for the thought of his best friend dating someone to storm into his head. He knew that Oikawa was dating Iwaizumi, but the thought of Suga being with anyone else was enough to make him go insane. Then he finally noticed Iwaizumi’s Jeep sitting in Suga’s driveway. Iwaizumi came waltzing out of Suga’s house and kissed Oikawa on the cheek. The four quickly became friends whenever Suga ran into Oikawa at his favorite coffee shop. Their friendship bloomed and whenever Oikawa asked if he could bring his boyfriend to hang out with them, Suga quickly accepted Iwaizumi as a friend. 

“Oi, Shittykawa, stop hanging on him like that.” Iwaizumi growled, exiting the house. 

“Is Iwa-chan jealous?” Oikawa chirped, walking over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. “Look who finally decided to show up. Hi Thigh-chi”. Daichi doesn’t get embarrassed that easily, but something about the way Oikawa purred the nickname, in front of Suga, made him turn beet red. The group huddled into Iwaizumi’s baby blue Jeep and headed off to the beach for a day in the sun. 

Once they found parking, Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to stake out a spot for them while Suga and Daichi were left to unload the car. Suga wasn’t expecting the two of them to have to carry an entire volleyball net, but he knows it’s always a possibility when Oikawa is involved. 

“Hey Suga, you, uhm… look good today” Daichi choked out looking over at his best friend. 

“Thanks Daichi, you know if you keep wearing those swimming trunks, i might have to call you thigh-chi too.” The wink that Suga threw at Daichi did not go unnoticed by Daichi, or by Iwaizumi who came back to help them unload. 

“You guys were taking forever, we thought you might need help, but if you’re just flirting I’m gonna go help my boyfriend. A group of girls were walking up to us right before he sent me.”

“We were not flirting. Nope. No. He’s my best friend. Why would I flirt with him?” Suga was shaking his head. In the moment Daichi could feel his heart break. Is that what it was like whenever he had told Yui that he didn’t like girls, did he crush her heart so bad it felt like he couldn’t breathe. With that one question, Suga made Daichi question everything he ever knew. 

“Suga, don’t be a dick. Or you know what, go be a dick, I’m sure Trashykawa needs to be put in his place.” Iwaizumi had a glare on his face that made Suga set down everything he was holding and run off to bother Oikawa. 

“Sorry about that Daichi, I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew he was gonna be like that. Iwaizumi patted Daichi’s back, until he heard the sobbing start. Daichi didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to cry in the company of the only person he has told about his feelings for Suga. 

“It’s not your fault. I should have known he didn’t feel this way. I’ll just have to get over it. Whether I love him or not he’s still my best friend.”

Iwaizumi’s heart sank. He knew exactly what Daichi was feeling. “Daichi we need to catch up with them. I’ll walk with Oikawa and tell him about everything. He’ll talk some sense into Suga. I promise.” The resolve in Iwaizumi’s eyes let Daichi know he was serious. They grabbed everything Oikawa packed in the car and started towards the sand. 

The two eventually find Oikawa and Suga surrounded by a group of girls. 

“Sorry ladies, unfortunately neither of us are straight. Suga here is as gay as a rainbow, and my lovely boyfriend should be here soon.” Oikawa smiled at the girls as Iwaizumi and Daichi pushed through the crowd. 

“Oi, Tooru, stop being an asshole.” Iwaizumi kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, making the crowd around them disperse. “Tooru, come with me. I need to talk to you.”

Oikawa and Suga gave each other a look that spelled out danger. They didn’t know what was going to happen. Suga looked over to Daichi to figure out what was happening, but Suga lost every thought in his mind when he saw Daichi’s tanned skin laying out on his “#1 Dad” towel the team got him as a gag gift. Suga felt himself starting to drool which pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking around he couldn’t find Iwaizumi or Oikawa. 

“Suga, come here.” Daichi called. Suga felt his legs moving without even thinking. “Come on lay down with me. You need some sun screen. I can’t let the prettiest setter get burned.” The indignant squeak that was heard let everyone know Oikawa was still in range to hear them. 

“Oh okay, where is it?” Suga was looking for the sunscreen as he heard the cap close as Daichi had the lotion in his hands.

“Turn around” Daichi began to lather the lotion on Suga’s back. The moan that escaped Suga’s mouth as Daichi massaged the sunblock on his back was mortifying. 

“I’m sorry Daichi, just I’m sorry.” Suga was turning red. Being out in the heat of the sun definitely did not make matters easier for him. 

“It’s fine Suga” Daichi could feel the red spreading across his face to the tips of his ears. 

After Daichi finished applying the lotion, Daichi could barely cope with being so close to the man of his dreams. It was as if the blush left Suga’s body and flushed Daichi’s. The lovey-dovey couple that came with them finally came back. “Suga-chan, let’s go get some drinks! It looks like Thigh-chi could use one.” Oikawa cheered as he grabbed Suga’s wrist and dragged him towards a beach shack. 

“So you told him” Daichi didn’t ask, but made the statement at Iwaizumi. 

“Listen he’s my number one. But you’ve become a pretty good friend. I’d put you on the same level as Makki and Mattsun. I care about you. So I’m going to ask my boyfriend who is good friends with the guy you’re crushing on for help. And if you ask me, you don’t have to worry because according to Tooru,” Iwaizumi runsa hand through his hair to start his Oikawa impression, “Suga-chan has texted me everyday about how much he loves Thigh-chi. Those two need to get it through their thick skulls so we can start going on double dates that don’t involve Makki and Mattsun” Daichi laughed so hard that tears were forming at Iwaizumi’s Oikawa impression. “When you spend everyday with someone for your entire life, you’ll be able to do a good impression, but it’s not like I have experience with that or anything.”

“Are you serious,” Daichi stopped laughing, but the tears stayed in his eyes. “Does Suga actually love me.”

“I’m willing to put money on it. Oikawa has a crappy personality, but he would never do anything to hurt his friends.” As Iwaizumi claps his hand on Daichi’s shoulder he notices Oikawa and Suga walking back towards them with no drinks. “Shittykawa, where are the drinks?”

“Iwa-chan, I couldn’t remember what you wanted, so I had to come ask you.”

“Don’t lie, you have always known what-“ The pointed look Oikawa is giving Iwaizumi makes him shut his mouth. “Uh right, okay, I’ll come with you this time. Sorry he made you waste your time Suga.”

“It wasn’t a waste he knew what he was doing” 

The couple walked off to the shack hand in hand leaving Suga and Daichi alone. 

“So, I heard some interesting things from Oikawa.” Suga starts the conversation off, laying back on his towel propped up by his hands . “I distinctly remember him saying, Suga-chan you’re so stupid it’s obvious that Thigh-chi is so in love with you”. 

Daichi cannot help but laugh, causing Suga’s face to drop. 

“Wow Daichi, fuck you. Is it really that funny to think you might love me.”

“No. no. no. Suga you’re wrong I’m not laughing at that. I’m laughing at your Oikawa impression. It’s eerily similar to the one Iwaizumi used when he said you were in love with me.”

“Well I’m glad I could make you laugh at Oikawa’s expense.” 

“I’d laugh at Oikawa with you any day you wanted to.” Daichi had a faint smile flash across his face. 

“So is it true? Do you love me?” Suga asks, blush running across his face. 

“Suga absolutely. I don’t think there is a moment from when I first saw you that I haven’t been in love with you. Honestly it’s so fucking hard how much I’m in love with you. Since the day I met you, I knew how happy you would make me, and every time I see you, I light up inside. Being around you makes life so much better. I’ve always wanted to hug you, kiss you, call you mine. I love you Sugawara Koushi. Nothing will ever change about that. I can promise you that. If I can spend these last three years feeling what I thought were unrequited feelings and not have them falter at all, I can only imagine what I will feel when you are by my side.”

“Daichi, I love you too. God it feels so good to say that.” Daichi looks over to see tears forming in Suga’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to tell you that ever since we lost our last tournament in our first year. Seeing the resolve you had to make it to nationals and avenge our senpai. That was the moment I knew that no matter what I’d have feelings for you the rest of my life. I know it’s so weird saying it, but I really do think you’re my soulmate Daichi.” 

“I know I’m your soulmate Suga, or else we-“ Daichi was cut off by a pressure against his mouth. The feeling was wet and soft, he finally realized Suga was kissing him. Daichi relaxed into the kiss feeling every worry he has ever had melt away, this feeling was perfect. “So I guess this means I'm your boyfriend now?”

“Daichi, yes you’re my boyfriend, but I might have to reconsider if you were dumb enough to ask me.”

“I told you they’d figure it out Iwa-ch…ow what was that for Hajime?” Daichi and Suga looked over to see Oikawa in a headlock courtesy of his boyfriend. 

“Promise me you won’t turn into an Oikawa when you two room together in college.”

“But Dai-chan” Suga pouted, showing off his ability to give puppy dog eyes. 

“With a face like that how can I say no.” Daichi laughed leaning in to kiss Suga. 

“Alright lovebirds, break it up.” Iwaizumi said, kicking sand at them. “Let’s set up the net and play some volleyball.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi start setting up the net while Suga and Oikawa sit back in their chairs taking in the sight. Once the net is finally set up the group argues about teams. 

“We should do boyfriends against boyfriends, Suga-chan” Oikawa whined out. 

“No, because you and Iwaizumi have played together since you started playing. That wouldn’t be fair. Tell him Daichi” Suga pouts, crashing his head into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“What about Iwaizumi and me against you two?” Daichi asks.

“No that’s stupid. You can’t have to setters against two wing spikers.” Suga started shaking his head. 

“Fine then it’s simple, me and Suga against Oikawa and Daichi.” Iwaizumi spoke up, tossing the ball to Oikawa. “Hit us with your killer serve trashykawa.” Oikawa took that to heart and hit his monster serve right at Iwaizumi, who picked it up like it was nothing. Suga tossed the ball right up for Iwaizumi to slam it down, but Iwaizumi slammed it right down into Daichi’s arms. Oikawa ran over propping the ball perfectly for Daichi to slam it into the sand. The group continues to play for a while, neither side letting up. Eventually the team of Oikawa and Daichi win the game 4 sets to 3. 

“How were you able to pick up Oikawa’s spikes like that?” Daichi asked Iwaizumi. 

“This idiot wanted to work on his aim with his jump serves, so I always offered to help. I’ve gotten used to his serves, and honestly they’re not as strong as they were back before he hurt his knee.” Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, sadness flashing across his eyes. “But he’s still so good. I wish I was there to stop him when he hurt himself.” 

“It’s not your fault. He messed up and he knows it. Plus you’re here now to stop him from hurting himself even worse.”

“That’s true. He’s the worst, but honestly I wouldn’t trade him for anything.” 

“I still cannot believe that our boyfriends are going to be rooming together in college. I’m terrified for everyone in their dorm”

“It’ll be fine. I’m still waiting to hear back on my roommate request.”

“Where are you going to study?” 

“I’m staying local, to help out at Seijoh, I plan to be a coach so it will help, but I’m going to Miyagi university, so it’s close.”

“That’s where I’m heading too, and the person I was supposed to room with, backed out last minute. So what do you say, roommates?”

“Let’s do it” Daichi stuck out his fist to have his knuckles bump into Iwaizumi’s. 

“Iwa-chan, pay attention to me,” Oikawa whined wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Shut up Shiitykawa, I was catching up with my new roommate.” 

“You’re rooming with Thigh-chi?” The look that ran across Oikawa’s face was anything but pure. “Suga-chan we might have to put on some shows for our boyfriends when they FaceTime us.”

“Absolutely. What do you think Daichi?”

“Uhm…” Daichi swallowed his tongue unable to think. 

“No. I’m not dealing with two trashykawas. Suga you broke your boyfriend after being together for not even a day. You two pull any shit when you are in Tokyo, and I promise that Daichi and I will run off and make each other happy.” Iwaizumi’s face was stoic as ever. 

“Iwa-chan, I was joking.” Oikawa started kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “No one will ever be worth losing you.” 

“Oikawa is right. A joke isn’t worth breaking my boyfriend. But just so you know I’d do anything for you Daichi.” Suga says with a wink before leaning in to kiss the corner of Daichi’s mouth. 

The sun began to set and the four friends decided to head home. Daichi was glad he had the idea to come to the beach. Leaving with a boyfriend and a roommate weren’t in his plans for the day, but sitting in the back of Iwaizumi’s Jeep as they head to their favorite ice cream shop with Suga’s hand in his own, he knew that this was easily going to be the best summer of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Shout out to Quentin for being my beta! Check him out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lindir_percy)
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
